Conventional slot machines contain three or more reels, each reel having a set of symbols around its periphery. The reels are rotated and randomly stopped, and the combination of symbols across one or more paylines determines the award paid to the player. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,957, incorporated herein by reference, describes an example of a mechanical reel-type slot machine. Video slot machines are also well known and present an image of virtual reels spinning and stopping.
To make the players' experience more exciting, various variations of rotating and stopping the reels have been used.
What is desirable is a variation on the conventional reel-type games to add further player excitement.